How to Level Up Fast
Recommended Animal Orbs and Weapons * Giraffey: Giraffey earns you 0.1 extra XP per hit. This is a very minuscule amount and probably won't help out too much, but it's still a decent pet for farming * Hawkster: Hawkster is probably the best pet for farming. The way that Hawkster accumulates XP is by pecking at an enemy when one is knocked over. This only does one damage, which is good, because as we all know, 1 hit = 1 XP. So essentially every time you hit an enemy and knock them over you earn 5 XP (4 pecks from Hawkster and extra hit it took to knock down enemy). Even if it doesn't do much to your XP it still gets food from enemies. * Glowstick: Glowstick is the best weapon for farming. It subtracts the most Strength possible which means more hits for enemies. Subtracting strength will help significantly for farming because lower strength = more hits on enemies which means more XP. If that's not it enough, it also has +5 Magic, enough to increase splash range, +5 Defense, which will reduce flinch time, and to add icing to the cake, a 1% Critical Hit chance. * BiPolar Bear: This is a pet I'd bet you weren't expecting here. BiPolar Bear mauls an enemy with 11 health left. So that means less XP, right? Well, 11 health doesn't exactly leave a lot of room for XP. But that's not the point. The main reason why BiPolar Bear is considered to be a great pet for farming is because he let's you know exactly when an enemy is dead. Many players tend to overkill with their juggles , but BiPolar Bear trims that process down which in turn not only makes XP accumulation better, but it's even good for normal gameplay. Catfish Strategy You want to do the Catfish level. It's advised you have a decent amount of skill points into Magic and a lot of points into Agility (Magic for splash magic spamming purposes and Agility for dodging) When Catfish appears, spam splash magic. If you have a character with decent boss slaying then you should earn XP quickly. You CAN remove the hairball, but to the risk you do high damage. Do NOT attack it when the King launches the cannonball and it's stunned; otherwise it'll take a massive amount of damage to Catfish. When the Catfish starts attacking you with its paw, block it with your shield. Keep repeating this, and you should get lots and lots of XP. Lava World Strategy There is a point in Lava World where you need a sandwich to get across. Do NOT use a sandwich, and Fire Demons will keep spawning and spawning, one by one. This is a very simple way to XP farm and is a good way to earn XP, however, once you unlock later levels or level up more then this technique becomes less and less effective so you'll have to resort to other methods such as farming Painter or Troll Mother. High defense is recommended, although not completely essential. (if your up for it, try it out on insane mode!) Barbarian Boss Strategy Continue beating the Barbarian Boss and you keep getting XP. You must be at least Level 1. It is highly recommended you do not use your skill points until you reach the level you want. Painter Strategy Keep defeating the Painter boss in the level Wizard Castle Interior on either Normal or Insane. Use your splash magic to defeat him (or use the level 50 combo if your character has weak magic). It is recommended that you use a weapon that subtracts a lot from magic (or strength) as that will decrease your splash damage which means more hits. This is also a good way to farm gold as well as XP. (You can do the same with Undead Cyclops) Trivia # The most common way to farm for XP by players Was to download the lastest Update from Xbox live, then use the Boomerang on Pipistrello (Boss). This Glitch was the most common way to farm for XP, but it was most likely for players to get banned Category:Gameplay Category:XP Category:XP Pets